Aspirin
by Clark3
Summary: Just a normal day at the world meeting but, Germany's headache just keeps getting worse. Can America help? Answer: HELL NO! Slight GerIta, USUK, RuChi,and France x World


I do not own Hetalia or Call of Duty or Aspirin

…...

The sun was just starting to rise in the dark sky when Germany arrived at the monthly world meeting. The meeting this month was being held in the UK so he was not surprised to see England and France's cars already there. Along with those two cars there was Japan's tiny, white smart car. This did not surprise him in the least even though Japan's home was so far away. Ever since Germany had meet the small man he had never been late for any occasion.

Germany parked his black BMW a couple places down from Japan. 'The meeting has not even started yet', thought Germany grimly,' and I already have a headache. I wonder wh...'

"Oy,West! What are ya doing!" yelled Prussia right into Germany's ear. Germany was so startled that he accidentally bumped his elbow into the car horn, shattering the early morning silence in one fluid motion. Only making his headache sufficiently worse.

Germany wipped his head around to yell at his so called "bruder" who was in in one of the back seats when he heard a soft "ve~". Germany turned to the source of the odd noise whose owner he liked far more than he thinks he will ever tell.

Sitting, well more like curled, in the back of the car, opposite to Prussia, was Italy who seemed to just be waking up. He let out a small yawn and rubbed his eyes sleepily then took a look out the window. " Ve~ we're here! The sky looks so pretty too! It reminds me of doitsu's flag!"

Germany let out a soft sigh "Yes Italia, we are here." After he took a quick glance outside himself he noticed more cars belonging to various other countries had started to arrive. He then turned to his red eyed brother who was sitting there talking to some sort of yellow bird that resided on his head.

"Bruder, the meeting will be starting soon so I suggest that you find something to do for the next few hours. Preferably something that will not get you in trouble with the law again. I would like to avoid a repeat of the 'New Prussia' incident at Canada's house at the last meeting."

"Hey, how would you react if YOUR boyfriend named a place after you! I think you would do some pretty crazy things to show your gratitude to Ital..." "BRUDER!" Luckily Italy was still half asleep and was not listening.

Germany cleared his throat and got out of the car. Italy and Prussia followed suit. " See ya West!", Prussia said while turning on his heel and starting off the street.

Italy and Germany finally made it to the meeting room after a quick detour so Italy could get a quick bowl of his favorite food , the one and only, pasta.

But while walking into the large meeting room Germany noticed what looked like a 50'in flat screen with a couch in front of it down the hall. Germany could have sworn that had never been there before but was quickly pulled from his thoughts because he was also trying to prevent Italy from getting sauce on his clothing.

The meeting went on as it normally would. England yelling at America for being a "git" while America just looked back while smiling with that idiotic and toothy grin of his, France hiting on anything that breathed, and Russia with his beyond creepy smile that was directed towards a freeked out Chine.

As the meeting continued, America started talking to Japan about a video game he made for lack of better things to talk about. Germany was hardly interested so busied himself with doing his seemingly endless amount of paper work while Italy rambled on about anything he could think of at the moument.

At noon the meeting was finally over and the countries filed out one by one, America being the first one out. "Ve~ can we get pasta for lunch!" Italy turned to to Germany asking happily. "Of course, Italia", Germany replied with a small smile."Yay, thank you doitsu!" Italy replied while waiting for Germany to gather his papers.

They started out the door after Germany had collected all his things.'Even though he is sometimes a bother, being around Italia always puts me in a better mood'Germany thought,' Its one of reasons I like him so much much. He treats me like he knows nothing of who I use to be. Like the world wars never hap...'" Hey West! Miss m..."

"DIE NAZIS!" Germany had his second heart attack of the day while Prussia had his first. Italy just stood there like a deer in headlights. After the initial shock they quickly recovered and started frantically trying to find who could have said such a thing.

The answer was right in front of them, literally. There was America, sitting on a couch in front of a 50'in t.v yelling " TAKE THAT NAZIS!" while wildly punching the buttons on a wireless game controller.

Germany was trying to gather his thoughts when England came marching up the hallway yelling at America" YOU BLOODY GIT! What if Germany or Prussia sees ,or worse, HEARS you playing that stupid game of yours! Germany would kill over!" " But its a game of herotic proportions! And I pwn at it!," America replied with only a quick look at England. " THOSE AREN'T EVEN WORDS!" screamed England, clearly at the end of his rope.

England then , frustrated , turned to leave and in doing saw Germany looking like he had seen a ghost, Prussia with his mouth to the floor, and Italy with his eyes actually opened. That was NOT a good sign.

England the turned ,once again, to America," Look what you did you bloody twit!" America looked quickly at England, paused the game,and then turned around. He then put on that big smile and asked while looking at Germany and Prussia,"Hey guys! Wana play?"

Silence

Silence

Silence …...then...

"HOLLE JA!" yelled Prussia and he ran and jumped on the couch with America and grabbed the extra controller. Germany hit himself in with his palm."Ja," he thought," i'm going to need some Aspirin."

…...

My first fanfic! I know its not that good but I hoped you liked it anyway! "HOLLE JA"= HELL YES well according to google translate. R&R I you wish!


End file.
